Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com that . Main Menu: Table of Contents | History of TGWTG.com | Main Contributors | Shows |Interviews | Facts | Games | Wiki Staff since October 25, 2008 ;May 10th, 2009/The Day of Awesome! If you haven't checked the main site, I suggest you do so. Why? Because the video of epic proportions has been unleashed on the denizens of TGWTG. I am speaking of the One year anniversary video. The video is an accumulation of the team's hard work, dedication and your support through your donations. This is their gift to you. First Year Anniversary Video. What's next? Well, we'll see. We have the next live edition of Transmission Awesome to look forward to and more vids from the team regarding this epic event! -Cferra ;April 21,2009/Happy Birthday!! We here at the TGWTG Wiki wish to thank TGWTG for entertaining us and making year one memorable! Congrats on TGWTG Year one and let's make the next year just as or even MORE epic than last year. Happy birthday from the TGWTG wikia team! -The TGWTG Wikia team ;April 19, 2009/Countdown! Hails and horns! Cferra here reminding everyone that TGWTG's birthday is right around the corner! We here on the wiki wish the site a happy birthday and we look forward to many, many more. Lots of exciting things are happening and I wish we could tell you. You'll find out soon enough, though. As for our team? Well, you'll just have to wait and see what we've done. No spoiling here. On another note, I invite everyone to check out this blog by CR!. This video sums up the site in its entirety. Back in Time. TGWTG style! On the wiki side of things, we've been working hard on some projects and blogs. New pages will go up soon and hopefully other pages will be fixed up to look nicer. Anyway, let's just countdown the days to TGWTG's birthday! -Cferra ;March 29,2009/Y Ruler of Time A member of the team has joined the ranks at TGWTG and his name is Y Ruler of Time. He's now a featured talent on the site and we, the staff offer a huge congrats to our Manga fan. His show is called "Read Right to Left" and you can catch the fun only on TGWTG. What started as a blog turned into something more and it's proof that anything can happen as long as you believe in yourself and blog to the best of your ability. Congrats, Y! Cferra ;March 22, 2009/100 ARTICLES!! HOORAY!!! We did it, everyone! After about 5 months, we've reached 100 articles. I'm so proud of how much this wiki's grown in such a short time. It wouldn't have happened without all of you and the continued support from TGWTG. Cookies for everyone! lol Here's looking forward to the next 100! :) ~Spike's Girl ;March 21, 2009/WELSHY!!! Transmission Awesome is interviewing our very own resident trailer maker/drunk/turtle kidnapper/Anne Hatheway obsessed Brit, Welshy! When? Check the page for details. I assume it'll be late March or early April. We here on the wiki team congratulate our friend from the UK! Your trailers rocked, your company in the chats have been welcome and now you're guest starring on the podcast. On behalf of the others, I say good work! You need something like this to cheer you up, man. Kudos and expect a TON of cookies from Spike's Girl when I tell her. -Cferra ;March 16, 2009/C-C-Changes! Wow. What a difference a couple weeks make, right? I know I haven't updated as much as I'd like to. But, I have updated everything else. With the help of Y Ruler of Time, we made templates for the wiki. All the shows and contributors have pages and everyone on the staff is gearing up for more news from the main site. Why? Because I'm pretty sure the coming weeks are going to be nothing short of epic. Still, let's welcome back Simon W to the team. Welcome Dramatic Monarch, too! We're growing fast and it's been great working with everyone. We're almost to 100 articles! Let's see if we can get there as soon as possible. How? Well, I'm sure people can figure that out! Cferra Older News TGWTG News News from ThatGuyWiththeGlasses.com Friday, May 15th *Atop the Fourth Wall/Year One: Wolverine: Adamantium Rage *The AngryJoeShow/Year One: Hotel Awesome Episode 1 *Full Circle: Session 7 Thursday, May 14th *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Web of Dimensions *5 Second Games: Super Mario Bros. 3 *Year One/Hardcorner:Working At Channel Awesome Wednesday, May 13th *The Nostalgia Critic: Short Circuit 1 and 2 *The Spoony Experiment: Chicago Vlog Day 2 *Game Heroes: Top 10 Hardest NES Games Worth Playing Tuesday, May 12th *The Nostalgia Chick: The Babysitters Club *Atop the Fourth Wall: Captain Planet and the Planeteers #3 *The Spoony Experiment: Chicago Vlog Day 1 Monday, May 11th *Year One Full Circle: Channel Awesome Behind the Scenes Dance Spectacular *FAQ You!: Dead Rising *Lee and Z Show #3: Sex, Lies, and Video Games *'More News' Dragonball Z Abridged is a parody series created by Team Four Star. The series debuted on Youtube in June of 2008, and was instantly loved by Dragonball Z fans. It made its way to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com on Easter Sunday, April 12, 2009. --> "The All New Transmission Awesome" To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more.